General Aptitude Test Battery
The General Aptitude Test Battery (GABT) is a measure of a wide range of aptitudes and is used in such areas as occupational selection, rehabilitation, and vocational counseling, The Battery measure nine different general aptitudes using twelve timed tests, (8 paper and pencil tests). The aptitudes asessed include: *General learning ability *Verbal aptitude *Numerical aptitude *Spatial aptitude *Form perception *Clerical perception *Motor co-ordination *Finger dexterity *Manual dexterity Validity The Validity of the General Aptitude Test Battery is generalized, meaning that the same test score may be predictive of apptitudes for all jobs within a certain skill set. The reason for this is that the jobs are placed into clusters where similar skill sets are needed. Thus, the accuracy of interest in one job will be quite consistent with other kinds of jobs in one particular cluster. Reliabilty See also *Aptitude measures References *Standardization of the GATB for the occupation of tabulating machine operator. (1954). Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 38(5) Oct 1954, 297-298. *Algera, J. A. (1977). The duration of the validity of test results: Stability of scores and score gains by a retest: Nederlands Tijdschrift voor de Psychologie en haar Grensgebieden Vol 32(7) Oct 1977, 423-430. *Anderson, H. E., Roush, S. L., & McClary, J. E. (1973). Relationships among ratings, production, efficiency, and the General Aptitude Test Battery scales in an industrial setting: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 58(1) Aug 1973, 77-82. *Baydoun, R. B., & Neuman, G. A. (1992). The future of the General Aptitude Test Battery (GATB) for use in public and private testing: Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 7(1) Fal 1992, 81-91. *Bell, F. O., Hoff, A. L., & Hoyt, K. B. (1963). A comparison of three approaches to criterion measurement: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 47(6) Dec 1963, 416-418. *Bell, F. O., Hoff, A. L., & Hoyt, K. B. (1964). Answer sheets do make a difference: Personnel Psychology 17(1) 1964, 65-71. *Bemis, S. E., Bonner, R. L., Kearney, T., & Goppold von Lobsdorf, K. (1974). The new occupational aptitude pattern structure for the GATB: Vocational Guidance Quarterly Vol 22(3) Mar 1974, 189-194. *Blackburn, H. R. (1983). Relationship of aptitude test scores to student achievement in a secondary school vocational automotive mechanics program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Briscoe, C. D., Muelder, W., & Michael, W. B. (1981). The concurrent validity of self-estimates of abilities relative to criteria provided by standardized test measures of the same abilities for a sample of high school students eligible for participation in the CETA program: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 41(4) Win 1981, 1285-1294. *Brown, W. H. (1995). Using the Wechsler Adult Intelligence Scale-Revised to predict vocational aptitudes of adolescents with learning disabilities. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Cardinet, J., & Gendre, F. (1966). Verification and control of discriminating functions applied to the General Aptitude Test Battery: Bulletin d'Etudes et Recherches Psychologiques 14(3) 1966, 243-260. *Dagenais, F. (1990). General Aptitude Test Battery factor structures for Saudi Arabian and American samples: A comparison: Psychology and Developing Societies Vol 2(2) Jul-Dec 1990, 217-240. *Delahunty, R. J. (1988). Perspectives on within-group scoring: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 33(3) Dec 1988, 463-477. *Dolke, A. M., & Sharma, R. S. (1975). General Aptitude Test Battery (GATB) as a predictor of academic success in architectural courses: Indian Journal of Psychology Vol 50(2) 1975, 163-171. *Droege, R. C. (1965). Validity extension data on the General Aptitude Test Battery: Vocational Guidance Quarterly 14(1) 1965, 56-58. *Droege, R. C. (1966). Effects of practice on aptitude scores: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 50(4) Aug 1966, 306-310. *Droege, R. C. (1966). GATB longitudinal maturation study: Personnel & Guidance Journal 44(9) 1966, 919-930. *Droege, R. C. (1984). The General Aptitude Test Battery and its international use: International Review of Applied Psychology Vol 33(3) Jul 1984, 413-416. *Dvorak, B. J. (1947). The new USES General Aptitude Test Battery: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 31(4) Aug 1947, 372-376. *Dvorak, B. J. (1954). Applied Psychology in Action: GATB in Foreign Countries: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 38(5) Oct 1954, 373-374. *Dvorak, B. J. (1956). GATB in foreign countries: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 40(3) Jun 1956, 197-200. *Dvorak, B. J., Droege, R. C., & Seiler, J. (1965). New directions in U.S. Employment Service aptitude test research: Personnel & Guidance Journal 44(2) 1965, 136-141. *Fang, L., Han, C., & Ling, W. (1998). An exploration of factor structure of general aptitude of Chinese secondary school students: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 30(3) 1998, 306-312. *Fozard, J. L. (1972). Predicting age in the adult years from psychological assessments of abilities and personality: Aging & Human Development Vol 3(2) May 1972, 175-182. *Gibson, G. G., & Siefker, J. M. (1989). Discrepancies between DOT aptitudes and GATB OAP cutoff scores: Vocational Evaluation & Work Adjustment Bulletin Vol 22(1) Spr 1989, 25-30. *Groff, M. G., & Hubble, L. M. (1981). A factor analytic investigation of the Trail Making Test: Clinical Neuropsychology Vol 3(4) 1981, 11-13. *Hakstian, A. R., & Bennet, R. W. (1978). Validity studies using the Comprehensive Ability Battery (CAB): II. Relationships with the DAT and GATB: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 38(4) Win 1978, 1003-1015. *Hammond, S. M. (1984). An investigation into the factor structure of the General Aptitude Test Battery: Journal of Occupational Psychology Vol 57(1) Mar 1984, 43-48. *Hanners, E. F., & Bishop, T. D. (1975). Predicting success in vocational training by using the GATB: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 12(2) Jun 1975, 59-65. *Hartigan, J. A., & Wigdor, A. K. (1989). Fairness in employment testing: Validity generalization, minority issues, and the General Aptitude Test Battery. Washington, DC: National Academy Press. *Hausdorf, P. A., LeBlanc, M. M., & Chawla, A. (2002). Cognitive ability testing and employment selection: Does test content relate to adverse impact? : Applied H R M Research Vol 7(1-2) 2002, 41-48. *Heinlein, W. E. (1987). Clinical utility of the Wechsler Scales in psychological evaluations to estimate vocational aptitude among learning disabled young adults: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Higgins, O. H. I. (1998). Item position effects and differential item functioning for African-American and White examinees completing the Arithmetic Reasoning subtest of the preliminary item tryout version of Form E of the General Aptitude Test Battery. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hirt, M. (1959). Use of the General Aptitude Test Battery to determine aptitude changes with age and to predict job performance: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 43(1) Feb 1959, 36-39. *Hirt, M. L. (1964). Aptitude changes as a function of Age: Personnel & Guidance Journal 43(2) 1964, 174-176. *Howe, M. A. (1975). General Aptitude Test Battery: An Australian empirical study: Australian Psychologist Vol 10(1) Mar 1975, 32-44. *Ingersoll, R. W., & Peters, H. J. (1966). Predictive indices of the GATB: Personnel & Guidance Journal 44(9) 1966, 931-937. *Ithnin, M. A., & Peperiksaan, L. (1976). General Aptitude Test: Development and application: Journal Pendidikan, U K M No 4 Oct 1976, 5-8. *Jacobs, P. B. (1988). A study of General Aptitude Test Battery scores as predictors of completion or noncompletion of high school: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kapes, J. T., & Sievert, N. W. (1973). Measuring manual dexterity with the GATB: Wooden versus plastic pegboards: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 10(2) Jun 1973, 71-77. *Katz, L. J., Beers, S. R., Geckle, M., & Goldstein, G. (1989). The clinical use of the Career Ability Placement Survey vs. the GATB with persons having psychiatric disabilities: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 20(1) Spr 1989, 13-19. *Katz, L. J., Goldstein, G., Geckle, M., & Eichenmuller, A. (1991). Can the performance of psychiatric patients on the General Aptitude Test Battery be predicted from the Career Ability Placement Survey? : Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 22(1) Spr 1991, 22-29. *Kujoth, R. (1973). The validity of the GATB for the educationally deficient: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 10(1) Mar 1973, 44-48. *Lacroix, J. (1994). The contribution of aptitude testing to the vocational rehabilitation of adults with traumatic brain injuries. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Letourneau, J. E., & Denis, R. (1983). The modified GATB (M) as a measure of recovery from general anesthesia: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 56(2) Apr 1983, 451-458. *Lucke, J. R. (1989). A comparison of methods of predicting job performance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lytel, R. B. (1978). Aptitudes and self-perceptions relating to the employability of the emotionally disabled: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 15(3) Sep 1978, 134-143. *Maarse, F. J., & van de Veerdonk, J. L. A. (1991). Graphical representations in computerized psychological tests. Lisse, Netherlands: Swets & Zeitlinger Publishers. *Mapou, A. (1955). Development of general working population norms for the USES General Aptitude Test Battery: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 39(2) Apr 1955, 130-133. *Mehryar, A. H. (1973). The application of the GATB Tool Matching scale to a group of Iranian workers and its correlations with age and literacy achievement: International Review of Applied Psychology Vol 22(1) Apr 1973, 105-112. *Miller, J. T. (1978). A study of WISC subtest scores as predictors of GATB occupational aptitude patterns for EMH students in a high school occupational orientation course: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Modahl, T. A. (1980). A differential profile analysis of the General Aptitude Test Battery for rehabilitation clients: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Modahl, T. A. (1981). Differential profile analysis of the General Aptitude Test Battery for rehabilitation clients: International Journal of Rehabilitation Research Vol 4(3) Sep 1981, 383-384. *Nijenhuis, J. t., & van der Flier, H. (1997). Comparability of GATB scores for immigrants and majority group members: Some Dutch findings: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 82(5) Oct 1997, 675-687. *Pettersen, N., & Turcotte, M. (1996). Utilization in Canada of the General Aptitude Test Battery: Canadian Psychology/Psychologie Canadienne Vol 37(4) Nov 1996, 181-194. *Pinto, H. R. (1997). The General Aptitude Test Battery (GATB) in the research and practice of vocational guidance with school populations: A review of the literature: Psicologia: Teoria, Investigacao e Pratica Vol 2(1) Feb 1997, 105-118. *Pitariu, H. (1990). Wonderlic test experimentation: Revista de Psihologie Vol 36(3-4) 1990, 265-273. *Reid, C. A. (1994). Latent trait modeling of the General Aptitude Test Battery used with a rehabilitation client population: An investigation of model-data fit. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Rothstein, H. R., & McDaniel, M. A. (1992). Differential validity by sex in employment settings: Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 7(1) Fal 1992, 45-62. *Sanderson, R. G. (1974). The effect of educational backgrounds of deaf children on their general aptitude test battery performance scores: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sawyer, T. P., Jr. (1998). Differential prediction of cognitive ability measures by sex. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Serednesky, G. E., Cahill, L., & Engelhart, C. I. (1974). Effectiveness of the GATB and counseling combined: Reducing vocational training dropout rates: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 11(1) Mar 1974, 10-12. *Steckler, V. (1973). A review of the Nonreading Aptitude Test Battery: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 10(1) Mar 1973, 17-20. *Stone, L. A. (1972). Psychological test scores for a group of MEDEX trainees: Psychological Reports Vol 31(3) Dec 1972, 827-831. *Tellegen, A. (1965). The performance of chronic seizure patients on the general aptitude test battery: Journal of Clinical Psychology 21(2) 1965, 180-184. *Trimmer, H., & Klein, F. (1974). Wooden vs. plastic apparatus with the GATB: A restudy. Journal of Employment Counseling,11(3),123126. *Van de Vijver, F. J. R., & Harsveldt, M. (1994). The incomplete equivalence of the paper-and-pencil and computerized versions of the General Aptitude Test Battery: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 79(6) Dec 1994, 852-859. *van der Ven, A. H. (1972). Speed and precision in the General Aptitude Test Battery: Nederlands Tijdschrift voor de Psychologie en haar Grensgebieden Vol 27(9) Sep 1972, 530-537. *Vevea, J. L., Clements, N. C., & Hedges, L. V. (1993). Assessing the effects of selection bias on validity data for the General Aptitude Test Battery: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 78(6) Dec 1993, 981-987. *Watts, F. N., & Everitt, B. S. (1980). The factorial structure of the General Aptitude Test Battery: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 36(3) Jul 1980, 763-767. *Wigdor, A. K., & Sackett, P. R. (1993). Employment testing and public policy: The case of the General Aptitude Test Battery. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Wysong, H. E. (1965). The use of the General Aptitude Test Battery in grades nine and ten: Personnel & Guidance Journal 43(5) 1965, 508-512. *Zedeck, S. (1990). Review of Fairness in Employment Testing: Validity Generalization, Minority Issues, and the General Aptitude Test Battery: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 35 (7), Jul, 1990. Category:Aptitude measures